


Perfect Together

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But whatever, F/M, Fluff, Vacation, anakin calls padmé roses, idk if they're good nicknames, padmé calls anakin sunflower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: It's a quiet day on Varykino, and Padmé's husband, Anakin Skywalker, is sat by the rivers...
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 19





	Perfect Together

It was a quiet morning on Varykino, and it was indeed the perfect place for a vacation after the end of the Clone Wars. Anakin had to give it to Padmé for choosing Varykino as their vacation place though it was probably a no-brainer. Things were really going well for the Skywalker family, and this vacation only made it better and better. The morning skies were covered full of clouds covering off the bright sun.

The Jedi Order had let Anakin stay married to Padmé, and Anakin and Padmé now became a public couple. Anakin became a Jedi Master. Anakin hoped Ahsoka would come back to the Order, but he got something better. They were no longer living in secret and could be together in public, but they decided to have this private vacation. They deserved it for all they sacrificed in the war. They deserved it for all the restless nights they spent. They deserved it all, and they’re getting it.

Padmé decided to drop by Ahsoka (who now went by as Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker, their adopted daughter) after fixing her hair over by a mirror. She was still deep asleep, snoring softly. Padmé smiled at the sight of the Togruta sleeping soundly. Her husband, Anakin, however, wasn’t there. He had gone somewhere, so she looked around the house to try and find him. He wasn’t anywhere, though.

Padmé walked outside, still wearing her nightgown. She took a glance around the green meadows, and she eventually found him sat on a cloth staring down at the clear rivers. She walked over to him in his dark clothing and sat down next to him. They simply stared down at the rivers in silence for a few moments before Anakin finally spoke up.

“Do you know why we’re perfect together? Us two?”, he asked as he looked up to the sky.

“No, why?”, she pouted as she raised an eyebrow.

“Well, we’re so different. When I shout, you talk. When I laugh, you giggle. When I run, you jog or walk. When I smile widely, you smile cutely. When I argue with you to make you feel better, you wrap an arm around me and kiss me on the head to make me feel better. When I clumsily hug you, you lean your head on my chest. When I passionately hug you, you softly hug me. When I deeply kiss you, you softly kiss me. We’re so different, love, and that’s why we’re perfect together,” Anakin explained as he smiled widely and, as he expected, Padmé smiled cutely.

Padmé leaned on his shoulder and got closer to him. Anakin kissed her on the top of the head as she wrapped an arm around him.

“I love you so much, roses,” Anakin murmured.

“I love you, too, sunflower,” she replied.


End file.
